


Stardust

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, based off of a conversation I had with a friend, concerns the zodiac posts that have been going around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have cancer.” </p>
<p>One thing taken out of context turned into something beautiful.</p>
<p>© All Rights Reserved ForeverUnited93 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01. Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Unless otherwise stated, this story will be in third person point of view but will focus more on Niall than Harry. All will be explained later on :) Enjoy!

When Niall first walked into the book store that morning, he didn't expect to get pitied. Pitied in a odd way, he might add. The only thing that was on his mind was to finally read the latest book of his favorite series.

He didn't plan to run into a long time friend.

A friend whom he knew was all into the zodiac posts that were taking the internet by storm.

So when they take a seat in the middle of the bookstore, chatting away about the posts and laughing at the idiocy that was these posts. Harry never believed in the star signs or horoscopes. It was just another way for society to define him.

Who was Niall Horan, the question had the teen stumped too. Always the awkward flower child in a family of three, Niall was the youngest. The forgotten one. No one ever paid attention to him for too long.

He never really mattered, it allowed him to be himself and not face judgement. So this friend of his, her name was Taylor.

She was a Libra and Niall was a Virgo. Niall noticed that his sign was not mentioned nearly as much as the others, call her crazy. But talking about it made Taylor happy and so it made him happy as well.

"Ni, you have to read this post!" Niall smiles softly at the nickname, common but sweet nickname he often went by. He hated his name was he was younger but in favor of meeting no one else with the name, he felt just a bit more special and deemed it a worthy name.

"What's this post about?" Niall scrolled through the posts on his phone, going to the link Taylor had sent him.

"Sexual compatibility. Oh my lord Ni, look at yours!" Taylor snickers as Niall takes her phone and hold it up to his face.

"Cancer and Virgo, steamy and unexpected. Wow Taylor, you're so mature."

"Sorry! But you got cancer babe." Niall rolls his eyes at Taylor, and gives her back her phone and continues on his search for his book.

"I'll just be over by the teen fiction section, don't cause too much trouble without me." Niall calls over to Taylor who smirks and goes back to her phone.

Niall has only just turned around to come face to face with a guy. A tall one at that and he was staring at him.

"Excuse me, can I help you with something?" He ponders aloud and it seems to jolt the guy out of his intense staring.

"Erm no. Sorry to hear about your discovery." He piped up after a second.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I had a friend who was diagnosed a couple years ago, he's doing fine now but I wish you well."

"I'm sorry but can you please explain to me what exactly you are saying?"

"Well I overheard you and your friend talking about having Cancer." It took Niall the longest time to respond, gears rolling in his head until he finally understood what he was saying. Oh.

"Oh no you don't understand, that's not what we were talking about. Do you even know how rude it is to eavesdrop on other's conversations?"

"You do realize the entire store can hear you and your friend babbling away. this isn't the largest bookstore in town." Before Niall could say anything, the guy continued on.

"Anyways, it's natural for you to be in a state of denial, my friend nearly went insane but it doesn't help. It will only delay treatment. To get better."

"No, stop its fine. I'm not," Niall gestured to herself, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "sick."

"Stop with the denial Ni," the guy smirked and Niall continued to blush. Proof that the bugger really had listened to her and Taylor's conversation.

"And by the way, the new John Green book is in the next aisle." And without much more of a word, the exception of a cheeky smile, the guy left Niall. Who was still wondering what the heck just happened.


	2. 02. Catching Up

Niall went home that night, and the first person he called was his older brother Greg. He had moved out of the house the year prior and the only person who he trusted with his life.

Greg was inspirational, motivated and so positive in life. Niall always wanted to be like him growing up, to be completely carefree and yet have a strong head on his shoulders. Not that his parents would even notice. They were always too busy taking care of their new pets, who seemed more important than their own child.

Those little buggers loved getting into his stuff and ruining it. Granted that they were only puppies but it still frustrated him to no end to come home and his room be a complete and utter mess. It wasn't even like he could complain to anyone, his parents would say it's not the puppies fault that they messed things up. He should have known better than to keep things in the reach of the animals.

"Greg you'll never believe what happened today?"

"You ran into a cute boy." Niall felt his cheeks heat up, and ducked his head although being alone in his room.

"I'm taking your silence as a yes."

"I did and yet I didn't. That's not why I called you."

"Please do enlighten me Ni."

"So you know Taylor right?"

"Prissy, snarky Taylor or can't-keep-her-hands-to-herself Taylor?" Niall held back a snort, saying yes to the first option.

"Yes I know her. What about her?"

"Well she's recently gotten into these zodiac posts that everyone talks about and,"

"I hate those posts, do you know how many girls have flirted with me in the past week saying that our signs were compatible? I'm done with the zodiacs."

"You poor baby." Greg mutters something incoherent, saying Niall to continue on.

"Anyways, we were talking in the bookstore across from our house today and she might have said something out loud that was taken the wrong way by the cute boy."

"She said you were gay again? Which isn't wrong." Again, his face flushed but he shook it off.

"No," he squeaked, trying to gain his voice back. "She said that my sign, Aquarius was sexually compatible with Cancer..."

"I'm not following bro."

"She said aloud that I in fact have cancer but the guy took it the wrong way and thought that I actually have cancer." It took a couple of seconds and then Greg burst out laughing. Niall had to hold his phone away from his ear as Greg guffawed.

"Greg!"

"I'm sorry but that has to be the best thing that girl has ever said! Oh my gosh I can't breathe." Niall patiently waited while Greg caught his breath, eventually his laugh dying down and all was left were some hiccups.

Greg didn't hiccup like a normal person, he hiccupped loudly and quickly. And most of the time, it lasted between twenty minutes and an hour to stop.

"Okay okay, I'm fine." He hiccupped and giggled.

"Gregory Horan."

"Hey, no need full name basis bro. Why didn't you just explain to him that this wasn't the case?"

"I tried! But he kept saying it was okay to be in denial."

"Nice kid."

"I swear to god if you were here right now I would slap you."

"Aren't I glad I moved out then? I get away from your abusive ways little brother!" And if he were here, he would have lovingly ruffled his faux blond hair by now.

"I miss you Greg."

"I miss you too bro. Just think, next year you'll be out of the rat race known as school and get to move in with your favorite brother!"

"Who said you were my favorite?" Niall says with a smile, laying down on his bed and running a hand through his hair.

"You have so much sass Ni, I will be truly surprised the day that you get a boy willing to stand that sass."

"Hey don't say that, I might be forever alone."

"Not so sure about that, so tell me about this boy."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Well he clearly has issues with eavesdropping, but what did he look like? Someone that I might need to beat up in the future for breaking my baby brother's heart?"

"No Greg, he looked soft." Greg snorts but Niall continues on. He didn't notice much about the guy, just how tall he was, he literally had to look up to talk to him. He had green eyes and brown hair swept up in a backwards snapback.

"He sounds like a hipster if I have a say in it."

"Doubt it, he doesn't have the persona for it."

"And how would you know, little mister I-know-everything."

"Because I do know everything."

"I have a genius for a little brother, what a way to feel insignificant." Niall laughs, so does Greg. The two of them talk until it's way past midnight. Niall hangs up after he nearly falls asleep, saying goodnight to his brother and falling asleep the moment his head hits the pillow.


	3. 03. Coffee Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no new update for Fire, just got this :)

"Nice seeing you again." Niall snaps his sleepy head up, rubbing his eyes and staring up. It was the guy from a couple of days ago. He's still just calling him, "the guy" since he still didn't know his name. But once he figures out its him, he smiles but ducks his head back onto the table.

Exams were going to be the death of him but the Wi-Fi was out at his house and the bookstore was the closest he could get in case he forgot something at home.

"Have a bad night?"

"You have no idea." He mutters.

"Relapse? Side affects?"

"I don't have cancer you dimwit."

"Then why are you so tired when you were bursting with energy the other day?"

"I don't know maybe I've been up the entire night trying to study for finals?" Greg was right, Niall was hella sassy and especially since he hadn't gotten any sleep. You mess with his sleep schedule, and he'll mess with you.

"Ever heard of the magical drink known as coffee?"

"Trust me, I've had enough of it. I even broke down and bought a monster. I'm in need of some energy."

"Let me buy you a cup then?" Niall lifts his head, well he just turns it to somewhat face the guy.

"What?"

"I'll get you a coffee?"

"No if I'm going to get another one I'll get it myself."

"It's on me."

"I refuse."

"I insist."

"Fine," Niall groans and he smirks. It's pretty cute and he has a cute little freckle on the corner of his mouth.

"What would you like?"

"Iced latte with a mocha shot? And ask for no sugar, I like to put it in myself."

"That is surprisingly the least complicated order I have ever heard."

"Thanks, I take pride in being simple." He smiles and leaves Niall alone, walking to the indoor café. He watches as he orders his drink and continues studying his notes. He returns with his drink and a couple packets of sugar minutes later.

"Thanks..." Niall hopes he gets the hint that he has yet to learn his name.

"Harry."

"Cute." Did he really just say that? "Are you not getting any coffee?" Niall says, taking a sip of his bitter cup, and adding a couple packets of sugar.

"No I'm fine. Don't particularly like the taste." A hand flew up to Niall's face and suddenly he felt faint. He pulled his cup closer to him, shielding it from Harry.

"How can you not like coffee? Do you have no soul?"

"I thought leprechauns had no soul." Harry smirks and Niall scowls.

"Don't attack me and my accent, this is about you and your hate for coffee."

"I just don't get the hype for it."

"Well maybe you haven't tried the right cup yet, mark my words you will like coffee if you want to continue talking to me." Harry laughs and Niall thinks that he may die of cuteness, his laugh. He could listen to it all day.

"Well," taking a sip from the cup he looks at Harry. "Thank you for the cup, I really appreciate it but if you will excuse me, I have a final in two days and I still cannot explain the difference between mitosis and meiosis."

"Well maybe I could give some aid? I've already done my finals and passed them." Niall looks at him skeptically, until Harry opens his mouth again.

"And by the way, the difference between mitosis and meiosis would be that Meiosis has two rounds of genetic separation and cellular division while mitosis only has one of each. In meiosis homologous chromosomes separate leading to daughter cells that are not genetically identical. In mitosis the daughter cells are identical to the parent as well as to each other."

"Okay you can help!" Niall says with a laugh, handing over a highlighter and telling Harry to highlight terms while quizzing him about them. The two of them work on Niall's notes until lunchtime, and even then, Niall didn't want to leave because he still was not confident in what he knew.

"Subway's sound good?" Harry asked, standing up from his seat and stretching. If a tiny sliver of his shirt rides up and distracts Niall, he won't say a word.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm going to get us lunch. What do you like?" Niall rambled off his order, not thinking straight until Harry comes back with the food.

"Hey you didn't have to do that. I could have gotten food myself."

"Sure you would have. I know the studying state of mind, you don't move until everything has been covered. And trust me, you're only about three fourths done." Niall stared down at his notes, to his sandwich and then back at Harry.

"Touché."


	4. 04. Storytelling

Niall doesn't step foot into the bookstore for nearly a week. Finals eat up any and all free time in order to cram in more notes, and he doesn't mention it aloud but Harry really helped her with science. He expected to bomb that final but was pleasantly surprised when he found out that he had in fact passed.

Now walking to the bookstore, ready to see Harry and tell him of the great news, he wonders if this meant that they were friends. A cute clerk winks at him while coming inside, causing Niall to blush. He feels a weight on his shoulder and smiles widely when he realizes who it is.

"Hello Harold." He crinkles up his nose in mock disgust.

"Hello." The dork says in his British accent of his.

"How are you?"

"Well I was sad because my favorite cancer patient left me but now I'm happy." Niall giggled, not even bothering to correct Harry for what seemed like the billionth time.

"And you? Did you pass?"

"Straight A's baby!" Harry gives his shoulder a squeeze and Niall realizes his arm was around him. Also that might be the reason why the cute clerk stopped looking at him.

"This calls for a toast!"

"Too bad I was about to get a scone."

"You like scones?" Niall nodded slowly. Harry smiles.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you." Nine simple words, and yet they sent Niall into a blushing fit, unknowing the reason why.

"The scones are on me since you paid for lunch last week." Niall said once he got over his blushing. Harry tried to object but Niall had already walked over to the café and order two scones.

"I'll pay you back, I promise." He says.

"Fine. Now eat your scone you Brit."

While the two eat,  Niall opens up his latest book, Paper Towns.

"You do know that all of those stories are about the same thing? Boy meets girl, girl falls in love with boy, boy breaks her heart, and then they get back together by the end of the book."

"And you do realize that there's different plot points, plot lines, a different journey that the author and reader go through?"

"I bet it's easy to write one of those stories, like year 12 is harder than this."

"Then why don't you try it." Niall says, flipping the page and looking up at Harry. "If you insist that it's so easy."

"Maybe I will."

"What will you write about?"

"Us."

Niall chokes on his scone, spit and crumbs spew everywhere while he caught his breath. Harry sat there smirking, eventually pushing a drink towards Niall to help him clear his throat.

When he could finally breathe, he rasps out, "You're not serious."

"Course I am. What an unlikely couple; a Brit and a cancer patient. Beautiful love story just waiting to happen." Niall doesn't answer Harry, I mean how could anyone answer to that?

"Or I could write about the Brit getting accustomed to life in the states, if it bothers you that much."

"No no its fine. It's just that I'm not a cancer patient, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"As many times as you'd like Niall." Harry smiles and he shoves his shoulder.

"Go away, I don't like you." The two of them continuing chatting away, thoughts were running around in Niall's mind. The shameless flirting, the small touches, it made Niall blush like crazy but what did it mean?

Did Harry mean it? Was he just joking? Should Niall even get his hopes up and risk heartbreak? Niall took another bite of his scone and stared at Harry. Ever since he said he would write the book, he went up and bought a notepad and was writing away. His fringe was covering his eyes as his head was bent over, and every once in a while he would blow upwards to get it out of his face.

It was cute and Niall realized his crush. Greg was right. Taylor was right. Niall liked Harry.

"Hey I have to go now, I just realized I have a family dinner planned tonight and I really can't miss it." Lies, Niall was freaked out over this. Harry barely has time to look up before he's gone, words caught in his throat.


	5. 05. Family Business

Niall just about ran out of the bookstore, feelings were all over the place and his mind was as foggy as the air around him. All he wanted to do was go home, eat a gallon of ice cream and rethink his life.

His pace was brisk, the cool fall air made his throat burn, but he kept walking. It wasn't long until he reached his house, safe and sound, away from Harry. Though once he unlocks the door, Niall immediately knows that something is wrong.

The foyer is like a ghost town, not a living soul in sight. The kitchen, normally filled with heavenly smells at this time was barren. The telly was shut off, normally his father would be sitting there, watching the news until dinner was finished.

Where was everyone?

Niall walked around the house some more, and came to the same conclusion, his family wasn't home. Then where were they? They normally never left the house without sending a couple dozen messages to him that he was on her own for the night?

He made his way to his room when his phone buzzed, and the all too familiar ringtone filled his ears.

It was Greg.

"Hey brother," Greg said as Niall answered, unsure of what was going to happen. A feeling of dread was rapidly filling him, fear was coming off him in waves.

"Hey brother. What's up?"

"I'm going to cut to the point and say that mom and dad were in an accident." Niall nearly drops his phone, but instead drops to the ground himself. What?

"Please be lying Greg."

"Would I ever lie to you?" No, Niall thought, he wouldn't. He wasn't that kind of brother.

"How bad is it?"

"Would I be calling you if it was scrapes and bruises Ni?"

"Greg just give me a straight answer!"

"Dad died on sight, mom was rushed to the hospital, but she isn't looking too hot either."

"No, not Mom." Niall felt his eyes well up with tears, his father, lost from the world forever. He really hoped that his mother wouldn't follow his example.

"One is stable, the other is critical."

"How did this happen?"

"Not your normal car accident Niall, Dad had a heart attack while driving which caused them to crash. I'm surprised you didn't hear it, it was right near our house."

"I was at the bookstore up until ten minutes ago."

"Chatting up your boyfriend?"

"Now is not the time Greg,"

"Sorry." The two of them sat in silence, the only noise was the sound of their breathing. What would happen now since their father was no longer with them. Niall could definitely see in his future of helping around the house more. That would mean less time for homework and more time for stress.

No more trips to the bookstore and most likely, no more Harry. Which is what Niall needed honestly, he needed time to figure out his feelings, if there any feelings to be.

And then Greg said something that left Niall in complete shock.

"I'm coming home."

"Oh no you're not Greg, you have a scholarship! You just can't throw that away, you worked so hard for it."

"Family is family Niall. Mom needs every helping hand she can get."

"And you'll be shunned from the house if you come back and just drop that scholarship, don't you remember how happy when Mom and Dad found out that their first boy is off to college, Greg they were so happy. You can't do that to Mom, you can't make her feel like a burden."

"What if Mom doesn't survive? Niall, you're not even an adult, you would be sent to the nearest orphanage and what kind of brother would I be to let that happen?" Niall was silent, he was thinking. If Mom passed, and he stopped himself. That wouldn't happen, their mother was too strong for that to happen.

"Are you at the hospital now?"

"Yeah, I've sent a cab your way to come pick you up. It should be there by now."

A knock came on the door and Niall ran downstairs to the door, looking in the peep hole for a moment and cursing to himself.

"What?"

"It's Harry."

"Well the house looks like a graveyard so there should be no problem convincing him to leave."

"Hmm," Niall moves away from the door, on the off chance that Harry could hear him through it. Greg remained silent as he waited for a small beep that the taxi driver was there to pick up his brother.

"My phone says that the driver's been there for the last five minutes."

"You don't think..."

"I'm sorry if that's the case, but we need you here Niall."

"Alright okay, I'm on my way." Niall bids Greg ado and opens the door, Harry's hand poised up in a knocking position.

His eyes shift over to Niall and he's absolutely sure he looks just as horrible as he feels.

"I thought you had a family dinner," The hurt is evident in Harry's voice, and Niall feels horrible.

"Plans changed, and well life is a complete bitch right now."

"So you're the one who Greg called to pick up to take to the hospital?" Niall only nodded and Harry moved to the side so that he could walk to his taxi.

The car ride is silent, as it should have been, all Niall wanted to do was cry and find his brother. On the way there, they were stopped by traffic and when they got close enough to pass it, Niall could see the carnage of his family's accident. It brought fresh tears to his eyes.

He didn't know if Harry saw his tears or not, but while stopped at a red light, he grabbed his hand and gave a weak smile, as if telling him it was going to be okay.

The text he got from his brother told him that everything in his life was about to change big time.


	6. 06. Farewell

"Mom has passed." Greg texted and Niall felt his entire world crash down. Greg and him were orphans. He wanted to cry, scream, do something but he felt as if all the energy had suddenly been drained from his body.

He felt absolutely dead and he wanted to curl up on his bed and cry. But he couldn't. He couldn't abandon his brother Greg during this time. Niall had to get into the hospital soon, and then he would let it all out.

As soon as the taxi stopped and Harry unlocked the doors, Niall was already on his way out. His feet hit the pavement, converse slipping on the wet ground as he sprinted to the doors in front of him. Niall heard Harry calling after him but his mind went into a tunnel vision. He refused to turn around, his priorities were family first, love second.

And who knows if Harry could even love him, he was an orphan now and was a minor. There's no way that he could live on his own, a foster home was probably his only savior. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think what would become of his life. The only thing he wanted to think about was finding his brother in this wretched place.

It took a while, fighting with the nurses at the front and threatening with the death of his mother, only then did the people let him into the waiting room. The mere squeak of his sneakers brought Greg's head up from where it rested on his hands.

Greg looked horrible and Niall could only imagine how he must have looked. He could see the dark rings under his eyes, showing exactly how old his brother really was. He looked exhausted and he did nothing to hide it. He gave him a weak yet very forced smile and Niall was amazed of his bravery. It was something he always looked up to about him, and he did wish he was that brave one day.

Niall moved from his spot, taking two full strides to reach his brother and took the seat next to him. Greg put his head back in his hands, sighing and breathing quickly. A soft leaves his mouth and Greg loses it. It's almost enough for Niall to start, his eyes tearing up when the door slams open. He turns, ready to tell off whoever just interrupted them when he realizes who it is.

It's Harry. He's panting and sweaty but looking very determined. Niall can only stare at him, wondering why he was even there when a doctor comes through pass him. Greg seems to have composed himself long enough to look up and acknowledge the doctor.

"Niall and Greg Horan?" He asks and Greg nods his head, Harry takes a seat next to Niall to get out of his way.

"You are free to go visit her if you wish." And maybe it actually sinks in or the frustration was finally getting to him but Niall grew angry. He had half a mind to march himself right over to the doctor, stab an accusing finger into his chest and yell at him for not saving his mother. And he must've started to get up when Harry pulled him down into his lap, restraining him from doing anything.

Greg was sobbing again and all of his frustrations went away as soon as Harry did something. The need to cry was overwhelming again. And he would have just stayed silent if Harry hadn't whispered, "You can cry, it's okay."

Tears rolled down his cheek and Niall didn't want to look at Harry but he turned to him, whispered a small thank you and bawled his eyes out for his mother, father and what life was about to become for himself and Greg.


	7. 07. The Visitor

Niall hated the hospital with a burning passion. From that medicine-like smell to the sickly feeling that settled all around him. If it wasn't for the fact that a Doctor was leading him and Greg to their mother, Niall would have fled ages ago. He wished to be back with Harry, his comforting arms and nonjudgmental eyes seared into his soul.

 

Numbness spread like a wildfire around his body, Niall didn't know if he could shed another tear. He felt as dead as the next person, no pun intended. He looks over at Greg, tears already making their way down his face.

It was another couple of seconds before the Doctor came up to a room.

"The Horans." A plague read over the door number. The Doctor opened the door and Niall looked at Greg again. His face had changed in those few seconds that Niall had looked away, determination was prominent now on his features.

Niall wondered how he looked, if he too view the same look as Greg had. Or if his emotions were betraying his expression like it normally does.

"You may go visit her," the Doctor advised and left the siblings alone. Niall's resolve or what was left of it broke and he found himself unable to step through the threshold.

"Greg I can't. I don't want to see Mom. I don't think I can bare to see her like... however she ended up."

"I wish I was still as innocent as you Niall but I need to say goodbye." And with that Greg disappeared inside. Niall felt stupid, childish and nervous all at once. Why couldn't he go in there? It was just his mother, the one who brought him into the world. Why couldn't he just do this one thing and say goodbye?

He knew exactly why and so did Greg. But this was just completely unfair. He wanted to scream, cry, anything. Why did they have to go? Why did they even have to leave the house today?

The accident itself wasn't even that bad by the ways Greg described it. So why were Niall's parents just plucked from him like nothing?

Niall leaned against the wall, watching the doctors and patients of all ages came and went. An old man who can barely blink was wheeled by. A little girl who's arm was bent at a awkward angle. A nurse carrying a newborn, the little one screaming and crying for its mother.

All the sounds and views of the hospital came flooding in. It was almost as if the shock of everything had finally worn off and Niall felt his ears pop. He didn't know how much longer Greg would take. He didn't want to go in and ask. However he was just about to ask someone for the time when a little girl appeared out of nowhere.

The girl had brown pigtails and a smile that could cure cancer if it wanted too. She didn't look the slightest scared and Niall found himself admiring the girl, who looked to be seven year olds.

"Hi little one." Niall mustered up the sweetest voice he could manage in this time.

"Hi. My name is Lily" The girl continued to smile, causing Niall to smile weakly.

"Where's your parents little flower?" Lily just radiated innocence and cuteness, Niall couldn't help it when the little nickname slipped out.

"Daddy's in a room and my papa told me he doesn't feel well." Before Niall could open his mouth, the two of them heard a loud,

"Lily!"

Niall looks up just as a blond man came up to them and picked up the little girl, who was giggling.

"Thank you so much for finding her. She wandered off while I was getting filled in by our doctor." The man, who didn't look older than twenty, blushed and unconsciously twirling a curl of Lily's hair.

"You're welcome sir."

"Newt, please call me Newt. Lily are you ready to see Daddy?" Niall has to physically hold his chest as the girls face lights up and nods vigorously.

"Thank you again..." Newt shifts Lily's weight in his arms to hold out a hand.

"Niall."

"Thank you again Niall." And with that, Niall was left alone once more. Until Greg came back out.

"You need to see her Niall. Please make this exception."


	8. 08. The Truth

Niall woke up suddenly his neck positioned awkwardly over a chair armrest. He was sitting down, which confused him because his last memory was of him walking into his mother's hospital room. A creaking startled Niall into turning his head.

The door was suspiciously open, Niall noticed how dark it was in the room, it had to be around midnight surely. He tried to rise, cracking his neck in attempt to relieve himself of the pain but to no avail. Niall sighed and tiptoed of the room.

Immediately he knew something was wrong, the halls where short and barely illuminated. It felt like something straight out of a nightmare, Niall shivered as he walked on. When he reached the end of the hallway however, Niall came face to face with himself. He screamed and scrambled backwards, the chilling face of the girl was staring at him.

"No it's not real. It's not real! Niall get yourself together." He muttered to himself as he stared at the reflection. Same hair color and height. Things Niall remembered all too well.

The only difference between Niall and this girl were their eyes. Niall had blue eyes while this girl electrifying grey eyes. And Niall knew them from anywhere.

"Hi," the girl speaks, reaching out for Niall. He steps back away from the girl, who in returns frowns.

"Did I do something wrong?" Her voice echoes through the halls. This was seriously creeping out Niall. Still, Niall shook her head and the girl smiles once more.

"Oh good. Niall I drew you a puppy." The girl produced a paper with scribbles on it. Niall found himself smiling sadly.

"That's great Eve." Eve smiled a toothy grin, pointing to the puppy with enthusiasm.

Eve had been Niall's best friend, they were so alike that people mistook them for twins.

When they were only nine however, Eve got into a fatal car accident. She was rushed to the hospital and was in critical condition for a week. Coma for nearly three months. Declared brain dead by the end of it.

Niall was crushed, his best and only friend was gone forever. And now, occasionally his friend would return, appearing in his dreams whenever he was distressed. Eve was the reason why Niall couldn't visit his mother, the thought losing another loved one was already great in his mind.

Greg knew how much she meant to him, his entire family saw the change in the little boy, the way that he cut herself off from everyone. No one, not even Niall should have gone through that, but alas Niall was a changed person ever since that day.

No longer would he go out of his way to make others smile, barely able to produce his own smile. No long would he be the outgoing guy that everyone knew, rather just hide away in the shadows and wish that no one would talk to him. It was a lot of change, and Niall knew deep down that this wasn't him.

But with the new development, Niall just simply lost himself in life.

Eve was rambling once again and although it was nice to hear her voice once more, it also brought a wave of old memories.  Niall tried his best to fight it but it was hard when he was immediately thrown back in time.

For example, the first time that they had met, it was when Niall and his family had just moved. Niall and Eve were only four years old but they had quickly bonded when their parents had introduced them. Greg more often than not had to babysit the two of them while they had their playdates but even he had grown to like Eve.

The first day of school came around a year later, neither had gone to preschool so they were terrified. Eve was more than Niall , so the whole day, Niall had spent trying to cheer up his best friend. At just five years of age, they knew that they were going to be best friends for the rest of theirs lives, a pinky promise sealed their fate from the start.

When they were seven years old, Eve grew to like a boy in their class. The past two years of school proved to be eventful to say the least. Niall and Eve were always in the same class and although they never caused trouble, they never separated. The boy, however, tested that greatly.

His name was Mason, and he was a cute little blond that liked to pull on Eve's hair and put gum in Niall's. And yet Eve still had the biggest crush on him. The final straw was when Mason had tripped Eve into mud on picture day. Niall was furious, and for the first and only time in their history, Niall sought revenged.

To picture a seven year old boy crying from the things that he had told him was forever grained in Niall's mind. He didn't even understand half of the things that he told the boy and while he didn't get into trouble, Eve had hugged Niall like her life depended on it.

It wasn't long after the whole incident with a boy that Eve missed a day of school. The girl always had a perfect attendance, so Niall had to investigate when the girl never showed up at the bus stop. Niall had run straight from the bus stop that day, running all the way to Eve's house where he heard yelling.

So to hear some of the same words that Niall had spoken the day he put Mason in his place, Niall was curious. He peeked through the window and saw Eve. He was just about to wave to her, to his friend that he had missed so dearly when he saw Eve's father. He looked terribly angry, and then the unthinkable happened.

He hit Eve.

Niall gasped, covering his eyes and dashing back to his house. His mind couldn't understand it, but when the next day came around, and Eve came back to school, he knew something was wrong.

Eve eventually told him what happened, and even explained that it was no big deal. But seeing his best friend with a faded handmark on her cheek made him wary to return to her house.

They were freshly nine years of age when the two of them fought. It was over something incredibly stupid, something that Niall couldn't even recall now that he thought about it, but whatever it was caused a big rift between them.

They went days without speaking to each other, and one day, Niall had gone over to go apologize, when he realized Eve and her family went on their yearly vacation.

It was fine, Niall would just apologize when the girl got back. But then the accident happened.

What would you do if you had just lost your best friend and the last thing you had said to them was that you had wished you'd never met them. Niall had already felt horrible, but when he found out, he felt horribly sick.

The whole experience rocked his world, and still to this day, Niall wondered where would they be if they had never fought. There were so many things that Eve hadn't experienced, and Niall had thought up until recently that it was all his fault.

A lot of firsts and yet not enough at the same time. Never would he be blessed (or cursed, whatever floats your boat) with Eve's first boyfriend, even though the girl always thought boys were gross. He would never hear about her first kiss or first day of high school, though that within itself wasn't that grand.

They would never be allowed to travel cross country together, tease each other if they had a crush. Eve hadn't lived, while Niall had simply lost most of his own will to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I went so long without updating this story, I did have a chapter written up, I just never had the time to type it... oops xD
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


	9. 09. Little Things

Niall wakes up in a start, nurses coming into the room, and frantic shouts filled his ears. Someone was shaking his arm, and it was jostling his head so much that Niall began to have a headache. He looks to his right to find Greg staring down at him.

Niall felt his heart drop, he was thrown back in time where his terrified screams rang in his ears. Greg, normal level headed Greg, he looked incredibly solemn. He tugged him out of the room, where more nurses and doctors took his place. Tears fell from his face and Niall wiped them in a rush.

"It's going to be okay Niall," Greg pulled him into a hug, where Niall couldn't help but sob. They were officially orphans. Greg would have to take full care of him.

Or worst...

Niall shuddered. He didn't want to think about going into foster care. But what would happen if Greg couldn't leave in the middle of the semester?

"I have to go, sign papers, get things sorted out and adult hardcore bro." Even crying and mourning, Greg still had a couple of jokes up his sleeve.

Niall laughed weakly, nodding and let Greg go. He took that moment to grab his phone and walk out of the horribly crowded hallway. His dream still fresh in his mind, and it unsettles him so greatly that he nearly walks into a wall.

After a couple of minutes of wandering, Niall finds himself at the hospital cafeteria. His stomach fiercely growls and suddenly he's reminded of exactly how famished he felt. The craze of the accident had distracted him and only now that he had left, begun to feel the effects of the real world.

Niall ended up buying a plate of breakfast goodies, just anything to calm his stomach at the ridiculous hour of the morning. He checked his phone; it was approximately four in the morning. Niall ate slowly, he may have been starving but the last thing he wanted to do was throw up from overeating.

A text lighting up his screen distracted him. Harry.

It was a simple text, but he was brought to tears instantly, Harry hadn't forgotten about him.

"Are you okay?"

Niall stopped what he was doing immediately, he didn't feel like eating anyways and answered Harry.

"No," short sweet, but straight to the point. He didn't even have the energy to sugarcoat his answer. All he wanted in that moment was to get out of there.

"What happened?"

"She's gone." It took Harry a moment to respond back, so Niall took that moment to throw away his trash, but stayed in the area.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" His heart fluttered in the slightest. He knew she could count on Harry.

"Yes please."

"Alright I'll be there in ten minutes." Niall smiled to himself, pocketing his phone and sending a quick text over to Greg about his whereabouts. He didn't reply, probably talking to their parent's lawyer about everything.

By the time that he found her way out of the winding halls of the hospital, Harry had texted that he was out front, waiting. He practically ran out of the building, and there Harry was, hanging outside of his car, rubbing his hands together. Niall felt the chill nipping at him from the inside of his jumper.

Harry realized that he was there, smiled and opened the passenger car door for him. He looked high strung and tired, if the bags under his eyes were anything to say. Niall wondered how he looked but also didn't have a care in the world.

But still, Niall shivered as he settled himself into the seat, the door left open as Harry grabbed a blanket from the backseat.

"Anywhere particular you wish to go?" Harry asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Anywhere but here,"

"I gotcha." Niall puts on his seatbelt, pulling the blanket over him as Harry drives along. The world passed the two of them by at a slow pace, It was as if everything had decided to slow down and allow Niall to enjoy the beautiful sights of the roads.

"Do you want something to eat?" Harry broke the silence at a red light. Niall shook his head, feeling just a tad bit carsick. Harry nodded and continued on, and before long, he parked the car.

"Bring the blanket," He told him, and ran around the car to let him out. 'Faulty doors' he explained when he looked at him oddly. But still Niall thanked him and they walked along the sidewalk to a park just up ahead. They take a seat on the nearest park bench they could find.

Hary wrapped an arm around his shoulders as Niall fixed the blanket around them. The little traffic on the streets made for a peaceful silence. It was nearly five in the morning so why would Niall have known any differently. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder, sighing deeply as his breath pillowed into the air in a small cloud.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Niall shook his head and Harry understood.

"That's okay Niall. It's totally fine." And he smiled, pressing his face into Harry's neck and enjoyed the warmth. His breath hitches however and Niall feels him stiffen beside him. Harry's other arm wraps around him, pulling him into a hug. It was nice.

Harry felt soft, strong and warm. Niall wanted to freeze this moment in time, he didn't want to be reminded of his future. He felt the faintest of kisses placed on his forehead and he looked up at Harry.

He was staring out at the city but a touch of red dusted his cheeks. Niall is reminded of just days prior to this moment where he was denying his crush on Harry.

He was cute, there was no denying that fact, and he was just a complete dork. He was always there when he needed him, like now, he didn't have to offer him this. But he was forever grateful that he had.

It was funny that their friendship was based on something so silly and yet it became into something extraordinary. Niall snuggled closer to Harry, his hold tightened around him.

"Hey Niall?" He wasn't sure how much later it was, but Harry was shaking him awake with soft whispers. His head jerked up and Harry smiles, pointing in the direction of the sun. It was rising, and they could see it from the bench that they sat. Niall looked at him.

"Sorry," he apologized. Harry ducked his head into his chest for a moment and then proceeded to explain.

"I just thought that you would like to see the sunrise. I like to whenever I can and it's rather pretty this morning and," Harry rambled on and Niall thought it was adorkable. Soon enough, the sun had warmed the two of them enough that they could shed the blanket but they stayed wrapped up in it.

Early morning jogged ran past them, Niall could almost hear their cooes at the sight of them. They looked like a proper couple and for once Niall couldn't have minded less.

"I guess it's time to go?" Harry asked and Niall was reluctant to go if he was being completely honest. He groaned into Harry's neck and suddenly he was laughing.

"Harold!" Niall gasped, and Harry pulled him onto his lap without much effort.

"Hi," He whispered, and he didn't have a right clue what he was up to, but it couldn't have been anything good, that much he knew.

Harry didn't say anything, his warm breath just fanned over Niall's cheeks and okay he had to admit, this was nice. Harry was staring at him, and he stared right back him.

It was as if the flood gates opened, and Niall found himself kissing Harry. It happened all at once, and once he started, he easily found that he couldn't, didn't, wouldn't stop. But as quickly as it happened, they stopped.

Niall couldn't even open his eyes after the fact, Harry's forehead was pushed up to his own in the moment and he didn't know what to do, what to say. Niall felt something touch his bottom lip and he gasped, which was just as easily devoured by Harry.

Niall froze as his hands found their way to his hips and suddenly they were pulled apart, Harry looking down at him with concern.

"Oh I'm so sorry, are you sure you..." Niall leaned in to shut him up, he's waited too long for this moment and he wasn't going to let his doubtful ramblings stop that.

For however longer they remained, Niall didn't know. All he knew was that he was just as content in Harry's arms as could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini rant I guess, I tend to get this question a lot and while I don't mind explaining it, just a little heads up that I do write this story, and another story (The Outlet) with completely different characters involved than our lovely Niall and Harry.
> 
> It's made for some odd moments when people ask who the heck is "Will?" but I will assure you, it's my own fault when I'm editing that I miss these little things. It's fine and I honestly never mind if you point it out. Actually please do so that I may correct it and allow the next reader to enjoy the chapters as well :)
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx

**Author's Note:**

> There's no excuse to this, I had an idea and now I'm posting it xD Please mind that I am back in school and have no when I will update this, Diversity, Fire and The Outlet.
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
